Loving You At Over 100 Kilometres An Hour
by Enya Talisman
Summary: To be honest, this is really just a 'polished' version of a story with the same name I did a year ago. Unlike the previous story, Rin is the one who starts the whole chaos that ends up in mutual interest.


Eli: Hey guys!

Rin: Nya~ So this must be a story where Rin and Eli are involved?

Eli: Yup. There's a good reason why this story is been rewritten again.

Rin: Enya-chan felt that it was too horrible and not even she could stand reading it nya! (She also doesn't understand why anyone would like/follow the previous version...)

Eli: Say, why is it published on your birthday instead of the original day?

Rin: Enya-chan says that she's not waiting until Christmas Eve to publish it nya. (Cause the country with the most number of road deaths is Libya, well at least the last time she checked)

Eli: Oh, so I need to get some ramen for you later huh? With that, Enya doesn't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

"You there! Pull over!" Eli shouted at a car driver, playing the all too familiar police siren as she increased her speed to be on par with the driver. Once she was on par with the driver, she pulled out her gun while keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"I said pull over! Listen to me or else I'll shoot!" The car then abruptly come to a halt, a loud screech emitted from the wheels. Eli braked at a nearby tree before coming down from her motorcycle. She approached the car and knocked on the window lightly.

"Please don't arrest me! Rin just want to see Kayo-chin's baby nya!" The window rolled down, an orange-haired woman pleading Eli not to be booked for speeding.

"Miss, speeding is an offence. I won't arrest you this time but I'll have to book y-" The car engine roared and then the car sped off, leaving Eli in the dust.

"Hey, get back here!" Eli then went back to her motorcycle, revving up the engine and continued her chase.

"Rin's really in a rush nyaaaaa!" The driver hollered out as she stepped on the accelerator, increasing her speed.

"I still have to book you! Look, pull over and I'll forget about you running away!"

"If Rin hits a policewoman, is it an offence nya?!"

"Wait what?!" Before Eli could react, the car had swerved towards her motorcycle and knocked it off the highway.

"Rin's really sorry nyaaaaaa!" The driver sped off, leaving an injured Eli with her damaged motorcycle.

"You...! Gah! I give up!" Eli tried to stand up but collapsed to the floor, pain shooting up her left leg. "Ow... I better call for help first..."

"Yo. Why is the great Ayase-san here?" A raven-haired woman appeared before Eli while the latter was still reaching out for her communicator.

"A driver knocked into me and sent me off the highway." The woman chortled much to Eli's fury. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh man, you got yourself knocked over by a car? That's a laugh."

"Shut it Nico. I think my leg's broken or something. Help me to the hospital?"

"Sure sure, I'll send ya there." Nico lifted Eli up and carried her into her police car. "Oh yeah, why _did_ you get yourself knocked up anyway?"

"Nico, if I wasn't in this much pain, I'll break all your pressure points."

"And if you do, I'll fucking drop you to the ground and smash that leg of yours. Now spill." Nico placed Eli in the back seat and helped her to buckle up before heading back to the driver's seat.

"That driver was speeding. She mentioned about seeing someone else's baby so I imagine that she'll be at the hospital too."

"Meh, you're pretty lucky that I'm actually on my way to the hospital. If not, who knows when you'll get help."

"So that you can stare at your crush for a few minutes as she injects a needle in you?" Nico started to rev the car before taking off at top speed, outpacing the speeding driver should they have a race. "H-Hey! I don't wanna die here! Nico Yazawa! Slow the fuck down!"

"Okay first of all, she works at the cafe. Secondly, do you wanna get your leg looked at or not?!"

XXXXXX

"Yeah, you'll need to be off duty for awhile. You're lucky that it's only a broken leg." A red-haired doctor replied, scribbling down something on her clipboard before turning back to the two policewomen.

"Paid leave, isn't that great Eli?" Nico joked, nudging an elbow into Eli's ribs.

"I would prefer if I'm working. Catch that driver for me Nico."

"No thanks, I'm off to see my birdie! See ya~" With that, Nico disappeared.

"Well then, I'm off to see my wife. She just gave birth after all, I want to see that little brat that I've produced..." The doctor muttered, about to leave when she was stopped by Eli. "Oh right, I'll send you back to your room first."

"Actually if you don't mind, I want to see your baby." The doctor's eyes widened at the policewoman's request but complied with it nonetheless. She pushed Eli into the room where her wife was in, allowing Eli to see the doctor's wife, the baby and...

"I knew it! God damn it!" Eli sharply whispered, not wanting to startle the newborn. The woman beside the new mother flinched as she saw Eli at the door, panicking over what had happened just now.

"Rin, you know Ayase-san?" The doctor asked an innocent question. An innocent question that sent Rin into a sweating fit and Eli into a death glare that is.

"Uh... Baby?" Rin pointed to the baby, who continued to sleep on.

"No baby. I'm going to call Nico and when she gets here, you'll be in so much trouble." Eli was about to call Nico but was stopped by the doctor.

"She'll be really mad if you cut short her time with Kotori. Don't do it please, for the sake of Hanayo and that spawn."

"Maki-chan, you really shouldn't be calling our child like that..." Hanayo weakly chided Maki for her word choice.

"Even better Maki-san, she'll be so mad until that speeding driver will have to be in jail for at least a year!"

"Maki-chan, help me! Post pre-bail for me or something nya! Rin doesn't want to go to jail nyaaaaaa!" Rin broke down into a sobbing fit, which woke the baby and made her cry too. Soon, the room was filled with wailing from both Rin and the baby.

"Oh Elichi, you're here~" A byzantium-haired woman poked her head into the room, noticing Eli in her wheelchair. "Nicocchi told me about it just now."

"Are you also part of the police Nozomi?" Maki asked, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Yup! We have a proposal for you Maki-chan~"

"We do?" Eli asked, confused by her colleague's words.

"Mmhm! If you waive off Eli's hospital bill and make Rin-chan visit Elichi until she's free to go, we'll close one eye!" Maki and Eli looked at Nozomi in horror, fully aware that what she suggested was considered as a bribe.

"Nozomi! That's a bribe!"

"So? You get to see a 'convict' everyday! And we don't have to use five months of our pay to pay for your bill!"

"I can get out now!"

"We still have to use two months of our salary though. Might as well make it worth yan?"

"You know what? Since I think that Rin really should be jailed even though she sped to see my sp- I mean, baby, I'll extend Ayase-san's stay till three months. Also, I'll take up your suggestion since Hanayo's friendship with Rin is far more pricey compared to a three month stay at my hospital."

"You mean it?! Oh thank the nya gods!" Rin halted her crying and crawled over to kiss Maki's feet.

"I best be going, I really want to visit Umi-chan before visiting hours are over!" Nozomi waved before leaving the room, heading to her destination.

"So you're Rin huh?"

"R-Rin Hoshizora, please don't kill me nya?" Eli smiled sweetly before saying her next line.

"For starters, push me back to room 502."

"EH?! That's like the other end of the farthest building nya!"

"I assume that you want to be arrested for non-compliance with the police?"

"R-Rin will get to it nya! Just don't jail me!"

XXXXXX

"Nyahaa... Rin brought you back to your room nyaaa..." Rin panted out, collapsing to the floor. Eli nodded, satisfied with Rin's compliance.

"Help me up on to my bed." Eli ordered, pointing to her leg cast. Rin nodded and helped Eli up onto her bed, placing the cast gently on the bed.

"Nya... Rin's tired..." Rin muttered as she laid her head on Eli's bed.

"If you didn't speed just now, I wouldn't have gotten injured and you won't have to be my personal maid for the rest of my stay here!" Eli retorted, lightly chopping the back of Rin's head.

"But Rin was excited nya..."

"Try to care about the rules first before charging ahead." Eli sighed, from what she had gotten from Rin, the latter was actually a nice person who allowed her excitement to override the importance of road safety. Or any of the rules in society.

"Okay... But why did you chase Rin when you're not a traffic cop nya?" Good question, most police tend to turn a blind eye towards breaking road safety rules. Even the police themselves get themselves caught by their traffic counterparts. So why did Eli chased Rin at over 100 kilometres per hour?

"That's cause you're breaking a rule. Any rule that is broken, regardless related to our duty or not, will have to face the police." Eli replied firmly, trying to emphasise to Rin that rule-breakers will be caught irregardless of their misdeed.

"What about Nico-chan nya? She has a history of speeding too! We tend to have races once a month nya!" As soon as Rin realised what she has said, she immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, a panicked look on her face.

"I've given up on her after the first five races... Chasing after her is a waste of motor oil..." Eli sighed, mentally regretting that she failed to stop her colleague from going over the speed limit. She then reached out for a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down a string of words.

"Here." Eli handed the slip over to Rin, whose eyes bulged as she read out the contents.

"Rin Hoshizora, fined 13037 yen, sped at 100 kilometres per hour?!" Rin looked up from the ticket and stared at the policewoman in disbelief. "You don't even _know_ the rules!"

"What do you mean?"

"The limit is 100! Rin's not breaking any rules nya!"

"Actually the highway that you drove on has a speed limit of 70. It was changed quite awhile back as that particular highway had a lot of road accidents. So uh, yeah."

"Who the heck speeds until they have gotten into an accident nya?!"

"You could have been one of them. Thank god the baby was delivered in the middle of the might, if not I'll be seeing you in this hospital. Except you're on the bed or worse, on the autopsy table..." Rin was about to shoot back her comment when the door to Eli's ward opened.

"Oh hey Rin, can't believe you're still here." Maki said, entering the room. "Hanayo's asleep so I figured that I should visit Ayase-san."

"You don't have to visit me when you're so busy..." Eli started, not wanting to take up any more of the doctor's time.

"I own the whole hospital, surely they could cut me a little slack every now and then." Maki grinned, lightly poking Rin's forehead. "And you need to stop racing with Nico-chan."

"But it's so fun to feel the breeze! Anyway, how's Umi-chan nya?"

"Nozomi's with her. Oh right Ayase-san, visiting hours in this building are 24/7 so don't be too surprised to hear some visitors at this time."

"Uh... Okay?" Eli dumbly replied, never had she heard of a hospital which allowed visitors to waltz in at any time of the day. _'Does this hospital actually care for their patients...?'_

"Yes, we do care if that's what you're thinking. We feel that as some patients die at some bloody hour on the clock we figured that it's best to let visitors visit the patients." Seeing Eli's unconvinced face, Maki decided to add more details to the hospital's unique rule. "Of course, we'll kick them out from the hospital if they're _too_ noisy."

"That's a relief. I've been meaning to ask, how come both of you know Nozomi?"

"Oh uh... Rin's actually the cousin of Sonoda's psychiatrist. Nozomi... well, maybe you should ask her for yourself." Maki said, looking up at her wristwatch. "I have to leave. Rin, you can sleep on the couch. I'll check up on you later Ayase-san, good night."

"She left nya..." Rin commented after seeing Maki leave Eli's room.

"Yup. We should sleep too, it's two in the morning. Good nig-zzz..." Eli dozed off before she could complete her sentence, making Rin sigh in worry.

"Will police lady be okay...? She must be stressed nya..."

XXXXXX

"Hey Nozomi, can I ask you a question?" Eli asked, sipping a drink that Nozomi had bought. The two of them were in the hospital courtyard, Eli wanting to get some fresh air.

"Go ahead Elichi!" Nozomi replied, taking a sip of her own drink.

"The visiting hours here are 24/7, why did you say that you need to visit someone before the visiting hours are over?"

"Ah that... Umi-chan is going through psychotherapy and psychotherapy patients have a visiting time of 3pm to 1am!"

"What the hell is going through this hospital owner's head?!"

"Maki-chan mentioned once that they pass on around that time..." Seeing Eli's horrified face, Nozomi decided to clarify her sentence. "I mean for those who also suffer from physical injuries."

"It's still equally disturbing. Also... when you said 'Umi-chan'... don't tell me you meant..."

"Yes, Lieutenant Umi Sonoda."

"B-But I thought she was well liked even by our superiors? How did she end up going through psychotherapy?" Nozomi sighed as though it was a frequently asked question, standing up to dispose her empty can into the recycling bin.

"She was formerly from the military Elichi. She suffers from PTSD after seeing so many horrors of the war..." Eli nodded in sympathy after hearing Nozomi's brief explanation. It was also at this time that the person in question appeared before them.

"Nozomi, Ayase-san, it's nice to see you. Having a breather from work?" Umi asked, a gentle smile on her face. Eli stiffened as she turned to face Umi, feeling slightly guilty for talking about her behind her back.

"Nah~ I'm here to see my cute girlfriend! Elichi's here for a broken leg!" Nozomi patted on Eli's cast, making Eli worry that Nozomi would do something bad to it.

"Oh dear. Ayase-san, I hope that you will recover soon. Nozomi, you shouldn't skip work just to see me..." Umi said with a blush on her face. Nozomi then pounced on the latter, sending Umi to the floor.

"Thanks... Oh yeah Nozomi, is Nico here with you?" Eli asked, deciding to leave them alone.

"Yup! She's making out with that hot birdie!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nozomi, don't call Kotori that!"

"Oh. I thought it was... never mind."

XXXXXX

"You thought I was into animals. _Really_?" Nico spat out, a forced smile on her face. The cafe owner stood behind the cashier, laughing awkwardly while Eli looked down sheepishly.

"Well you always said that you were off to visit a bird... How would I know that the 'bird' is a real person?!" Eli defended, now blushing a bright red.

"It's a legit name, plus I told you that she works here! Anyways, how's Rin?" Nico asked, sipping her cup of coffee she had bought a few minutes before Eli arrived.

"Quite well actually... She does look pretty attractive if you meant in the other sense..."

"Rin-chan's also single! She mentioned over text that she had a crush on someone hot though..." Kotori added, holding up her phone to view the text Rin had sent her.

"You mean someone cool. After all, that person has a cold heart instead of a warm one." Nico smirked, her eyebrows dancing up and down.

"Isn't that bad?" Eli asked, baffled by what's Nico trying to imply.

"Well, I wouldn't say bad... It is only bad when that crush is super oblivious to this conversation..." Nico grinned, leaning forward to meet Eli's eyes.

"But her crush isn't in this conversation, of course he or she would be unaware about it."

"She isn't in it mentally." Kotori said, an amused smile gracing her lips.

"Or physically." Eli replied, making Nico facepalm.

"I give up, you win Eli Ayase." Nico muttered, sipping her coffee once again.

"Anyways Ayase-san, if assuming you were forced to go on a _romantic_ date with Rin-chan... will you accept?" Kotori asked, hiding her frustration at Eli's obliviousness.

"Romantic huh? Hmm... Why not? I don't see any reason to turn down such a lovely lady like her." Eli replied, seriously thinking of a scene where Rin was holding her hand and smiling brightly at her. _'Maybe she'll like the amusement park? I bet someone as fun loving as her would love roller coasters. Oh and maybe I could get her to be my 'maid' should she insist on going to the haunted house... Then we could go up the Ferris Wheel- wait, why am I thinking about this?!'_

"Earth to Eli! Oi, why the hell are you spacing out when the great Nico-nii is gracing your presence?!" Nico's tone was annoyed as she snapped her fingers repeatedly to grab Eli's attention.

"Oh uh, just thinking about work." Eli lied. After all with Nico around, who knew if Eli would leave the cafe in embarrassment?

"I swear that you're in love with your work. Just go marry it already."

"My work rejected my proposal quite a few times Nico. Oh, I should get going. It doesn't feel right to spend all my time outside while Maki-san is paying for my hospital bill. See you next time." With that, Eli wheeled herself out of the cafe, failing to spot a dash of orange near the plants in the cafe.

"Ayase-san seems to have a good sense of humour." Kotori remarked, noting her witty comebacks. Nico grumbled while the dash of orange stood up and walked towards Nico's table.

"That's because she's denser than a block of metal. So Rin, did you get what you wanna hear?" Nico asked the woman beside her. Rin nodded dejectedly as she let out an audible sigh.

"Police lady is nyat interested in me..." Hearing this, Nico smacked Rin as hard as she can while Kotori winced at the moment she heard a loud thud from the impact.

"The hell?! Do you select what you want to hear or something?! When the hell did she say that she's not interested in you?!"

"B-But she said that her work rejected her proposal so many times nya! Doesn't this means that she's serious about marrying work?!"

"Rin-chan, what Ayase-san is trying to say is that she's a workaholic. She mentioned that she has no reason to turn you down should you invite her on a date." Kotori replied, going over to their table to place a cup of coffee on Rin's side.

"Kotori, that's not exactly what she said."

"She did say 'why not'."

"You asked her whether she'll go out with Rin if she was _forced_ to."

"Same thing Nico-chan."

"You two suck at helping Rin to convince police lady to go out with Rin nya..."

"Well, you suck at the fact that you don't even know your crush's name."

"Eli Ayase nya. You said it just now Nico-chan." If an award could be given to the person who mentally facepalms so many times in one day, Nico could have won it hands down.

"Oh well Nico-chan. Think about it this way then, if Ayase-san is denser than metal then Rin-chan is more impossible than you right?" Kotori concluded, having seen their reactions to the conversations.

"That's ri- Hey! What do you mean more 'impossible' than me?!"

XXXXXX

"How's your leg doing? It's already three months so it should be all healed up." Maki asked, gently pressing on the cast. The cast was scheduled to be taken off a month ago but due to Eli's whining about her leg suddenly breaking once the cast was removed, it was delayed to that very morning.

"I guess it should be fine?" Eli replied, looking at her white plaster cast.

"Good, cause I swear if I hear you cry like my spawn again I'm gonna get that damn anaesthetic and stick it in you." Eli gulped, she never liked having injections even as a child. Maki smirked at Eli's silence before proceeding to remove the cast.

"Can I move my feet?" Eli asked once the cast had been fully removed. Maki nodded in response and patted the leg, going over to the window to call someone while Eli wiggled her toes.

"I-I can move my toes!"

"Try seeing if you can support yourself with both legs! And bend it too!" Maki informed Eli, not getting off her handphone. "No no, I'm not insulting you. That's my patient..."

"Harasho..." Eli muttered as she followed what Maki had told her to do, bending her left leg carefully.

"Maki-chaaaaaaan! This is an emergency!" A ginger-haired woman clad in a doctor's coat burst into the room, startling both Maki and Eli. Thankfully, nothing bad happened to Eli even though she was the one who was more startled.

"What is it?!"

"Umi-chan took my bread away as she thinks that I'm not taking our session seriously!" Maki and Eli looked at the woman in disbelief, unable to believe that the emergency was simply the therapist not getting her food.

"I don't think you should be eating during a therapy session?" Eli said, her agreement soon turning into a question. It was at this moment that an object flew past Eli, hitting the woman.

"The hell?! As a therapist you shouldn't be eating! Furthermore, this is Sonoda-san you helping! It took the combined efforts of you, Kotori and Nozomi to convince her to come here for therapy!" Maki exploded, clearly irritated of the therapist's irresponsible attitude.

"But I'm hungry... Umi-chan should understand right...?"

"No I don't. Now can we _please_ go back to our session? You are disturbing Ayase-san." Umi replied, holding the woman by the collar.

"Um actually I'm-"

"We can always have private therapy sessions!"

"Oh no, we are _not_ repeating what happened last time!"

"It's only one time! Plus it was in the hospital! Come on, that was my first time anyway!"

"Your first time caused Hanayo to go into labour three months early! Do you even remember the panic on Maki's face?!"

"I feel like I'm watching a comedy series..." Eli commented, unable to take her eyes away from the noisy yet captivating duo.

"Agreed. Though Honoka _did_ send my wife into an early labour... Heck, I thought that spawn of mine will die five minutes after her birth." Maki sighed in agreement, going over to pick up her now cracked handphone. "Shit, I'll have to get this fixed..."

"At least that explained why Hoshizora-san was speeding at 100 in the middle of the night..."

"I thought highways have a speed limit of 100 kilometres per hour?"

"Why do I get a sense of déjà vu...?"

XXXXXX

"Nyaaaaa?! Police lady wants to take Rin out on a date nya?!" Rin pointed to herself before pointing back at Eli.

"Yup. I was thinking along the lines of the amusement park." Eli replied, holding up two tickets to the amusement park.

"Didn't know you are the cunning type." Nico whistled from a corner, alerting them her presence.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, confused over Nico's words.

"You asked Rin out as a thank you for being your slave and once she mentioned that it was a date, you simply agreed with her!"

"Rin doesn't get it nya..." Nico facepalmed before explaining in further detail.

"She doesn't want to be the first one to say that it's a fucking date! God don't you guys get it?!"

"Ayase-san isn't Maki. Only Maki would react that way..." Umi muttered under her breath, consuming a small piece of the pie Kotori had made for her.

"But isn't it normal to invite someone out to a date if you're interested in her?" Eli asked, not batting an eyelash. The statement had caused Rin to blush heavily while the other three people present in the cafe apart from Eli to facepalm.

"Ayase-san, that's not how it works." Kotori said, a forced smile on her face.

"Even I'm aware of that..." Umi sighed, placing a palm to her forehead.

"No one asks their crush to go on a date like that! They'll be all embarrassed about it and try to spend a day alone with the crush while their asshole friends try to follow them!" Nico banged her fist on the table, making the jelly that she ordered to wobble.

"Do they? But if you don't ask them out seriously, they may get the wrong signal."

"You're the wrong signal! Who the fuck chases after a repeat speeding driver only to give a ticket with her number on it?!"

"I'm interested in her you know."

"Gaaaaaaaah! I give up! This is _so_ not how the process works!"

"But Nico-chan, in a way she did achieve the main aim..." Kotori placed a sympathetic pat on her girlfriend's shoulder, having understood what she had to go through every day.

"Yeah, by making her crush call her. Who the f-"

"You said that enough times already Yazawa-san." Umi placed a hand over Nico's mouth, preventing Nico from using any more vulgarities.

"And after Rin calls her, Eli gives off the wrong signal that Rin's about to be arrested and here we are!"

"This is called loving someone at 100 km per hour." Eli replied proudly, secretly proud over the fact that she managed to ask Rin out on a date without stuttering. _'My practice with Honoka-san and Nozomi paid off, I'm so happy...'_

"P-Police lady..." Rin started but was cut off by Eli.

"Call me by my name Rin."

"E-Eli-chan, when are we going nya...?" The three bystanders simply stood in shock after seeing Rin accept Eli's 'cunning' invite.

"OH COME ON! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH SOMEONE WHO INVITES YOU IN SUCH A CREEPY WAY?!"

"Technically, that's not cr-"

"Kotori, just don't continue."

XXXXXX

Eli: And that's the end of the story.

Rin: Aw man. Rin would like to go on a date with Eli-chan nya! (But Rin gets to have ramen! Ramen~ Ramen~)

Eli: Maybe some other time. (I nearly burst into flames while reading the script! It's so embarrassing! Nico was right...)

Rin: Which do you think was better nya? The first one or the second one?

Eli: Well I-

Rin: Rin would like for Eli-chan to grip on to me tightly in a dark enclosed space nya!

Eli: Oh I'll show you... *Turns off the lights*

Rin: Nya? (Somehow... Rin has a bad feeling about this...)

Eli: Thanks for reading all the way to the end. See you next time! *Grips Rin tightly*

Rin: Ow ow ow! Rin's sorry nyaaaaaaaa! Why did you switch them off if you're scared nya?!

Eli: I-It's your fault! Deal with it!

Rin: How?! *Grip tightens* Nyanyanyanya!


End file.
